church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm Bee's Conquering of the Tricky Pig and Trials
Origins of Conflict: * After Calm Bee's mentor's death of Rich Horse fighting in the War of the Calm Mandrill. Losing the battle of Wolfsberg, and then having to assert his position to be in charge of the Army of the Sincere Wolf and tribunal against restless duck who the Exuberant Raptor named to be in charge. There was a lot of criticism within the the church of Calm Bee's leadership. Calm bee wanted nothing more, but to silence these critics and to show everyone the that Rich horse's Willist faith was the correct one. Therefore as the other inquisitors went after heretics with in the church. Calm Bee wanted to do the impossible task to purge what he thought was most evil. The worshipers of the Devil tricky pig. Preparations for conflict. * First calm bee made ships to go north to the lands of the tricky pig. * Took a Majority of the Army of the Sincere wolf 1,000 soldiers and his personal bodyguard the Legion of the Saint of Prophecy about 250 soldiers * He put Diligent Moth, his second, in charge of the Sincere wolf police force to handle domestic issues while he was away, and to conduct trials the in a trial system Calm bee designed. The Invasion: * This was one, if not the most successful campaign that any inquisition has ever had. it consisted of 12 battles in 3 days against 10 different tribes of the tricky pig. The reason of its success was that the Army of the Sincere Wolf had flint-locked muskets that were of no match for the tribes of the tricky pig bows and arrows. After, dispatching the tribe's warriors the rest of the tribes of the 1,000 tricky pigs worshipers were subjected to slavery,Calm bee then Calm Bee after his invasion, wish to go forward and conquer all of the tricky pig lands. He could not, cause had to go back to Wolfsburg cause of unrest caused of the trial system and to his surprise that diligent moth was up for trail. He left with the his army, but made the Legion of the Saint of Prophecy stay to restrain the worshipers in their chains. Calm bee because of this successful invasion gave himself the title of "Conqueror of the tricky pig" reactions of church of the invasion: * Many People of the church claimed such an invasion should not have taken place. Since while the Calm bee was away unrest happened under diligent moth, and also being believers of wordism that only the exuberant raptor should tell them to go to war. Since, he did not that this war calm bee's actions were wrong. Also they said Rich horse's interpretation 3 is wrong which was calm bee's justification for war. So killing the warriors of the tricky pig was an unjust slaughter of innocence. Also mandrilist being pacifist did not like it cause it was not a peaceful action as well, and said that raptorism should be reformed into a religion of peace. * Many the church also thought such an successful invasion like this was an impossible task, and because Calm bee showed the world that is was not only possible, but easy most people of the church thought he was lying. Thus calling the story of his victory "fake news." The reason for this was that calm bee was a delusional person who believed himself to be a 1,000 ft. tall immortal werewolf. People thought this victory was just one of his delusions. Even Though his story of victory was the truth. * Those that believed his story of willist faith then claimed that Calm bee's slavery of the tricky pig worshipers was unjust. That he should have killed all the worshipers all of the tricky pig according to Rich horse's interpretation 3. That not doing so makes Calm bee corrupted by the dark arts and sympathetic to the trickypig, and thus claimed him a heretic. Aftermath of invasion: * Even though the invasion was a military success. The reaction of the Calm bee's campaign against the tricky pig didn't shut up the criticism, but caused more. Such an action painted Calm Bee as ether a liar, unjust and a heretic. In the end Calm Bee did not get the glory he wanted, but was seen as aggressive and reckless. * Because of the this Negative stigma around Clam Bee the tribunal passed a new rule that the tribunal must okay all military actions of any inquisition. This calmed the people of the church and also lessened calm bee"s power over the tribunal. Diligent Moth trails, The diligent raptor records, and unrest. * While calm bee was away on a crusade against the tricky pig. Calm bee instructed diligent moth with the police force that he commanded to arrest heretics then have trials for them. Weather they were heretics or not that was to be determined. The rules of trial were simple. The public would hear the evidence of against the person arrested, and then vote on sentencing weather the person be crucified, burned alive, have their head chopped of by guillotine, or no sentence cause they determined they were innocent of a crime. in a result of a tie in voting the person would be publicly humiliated. Diligent Moth arrested 4 people and 3 of the were convicted to execution and one was sentence to be publicly humiliated. Also on duty Diligent Moth killed a heretic in self defense, and was up for trail for that. * During this time when the diligent raptor records came out. In these records fictionalized the death of the St. Sincere Wolf and stated the that all men (animals) are created equal. Some people were gullible to believe the St. Sincere wolf was dead, because they didn't see him for awhile. Because of this the people of the church also believed that all men were created equal, and even those heretics up for execution. The one that asserted this claim the most was Calm cat. * This lead to debate in the church weather or not to execute the heretics or not. This lead to people to call out those in charge to let the the people of the execution people go. The sincere wolf police force said no. * In case of need to reestablish order diligent moth called Calm bee to come back to the Wolfsburg. Which he did cause the invasion of the tricky pig tribes was a success. * Diligent Moth, knowing he was innocent agreed to the trail. In the end the trail was not going his way 6 to 5 the vote come in for moth to be executed because those that voted had the diligent raptor records in hand. They thought they should punish a man executing innocent men. Calm bee then said to moth their is no rule to that says you cannot vote. Diligent moth then voted making it 6 to 6 a tie meaning that he would be publicly humiliated. * The people of the church were outraged, but then the St. Sincere Wolf emerged thus allowing Calm bee to call the diligent records heresy. On the grounds that spread falsehood of the death of Saint. This ended the unrest. aftermath of unrest: * The people of the church were mad at calm bee for a number of reasons. 1) That he allowed a trail, but did not let the will of the people rule cause he claimed the man was innocent. 2) if the man was innocent the trial was unnecessary and the public humiliation of diligent moth, and thus an insulting task that he had to go through. * The 3 Executions and 2 public humiliations went as planed the next day, and Calm Bee carried them out. * After this Calm cat want to become a member of the Army of the Sincere Wolf. Calm bee rejected her request on the grounds of her believing the Diligent Raptor records, and that in the future she would betray him. Calm cat then would call for the impeachment of Calm Bee. * Two more trials were held. Those arrested were both convicted and sentenced with executions. These were protested against by some of the faithful of the church. Noted one of the executions was of tricky pig worshiper who tried to make a slave revolt with the tricky pig slaves. He was caught before his plans became actions. The destruction of the temple of the friendly ant: * After this all happened news came out of a new heretic temple called the temple of the friendly ant. Calm bee thought that destroying a this temple would put him in the good graces of the people once again. Because would be a true mark of glory. * He sent a small detachment of the sincere wolf army who raided and then sacked the temple. * He also followed Interpretation 3 fully and killed all the followers of this heathen faith, and then burned the temple down to the ground. Aftermath of the destruction of the temple: * Since the temple was destroyed without consent of the tribunal. They then called the impeachment of Calm bee. which led to the Impeachment war. * This action also outraged those that wanted a Raptorism to be a religion of peace.